Pebbles on the Shore. Part 2 of 2'
by Jay Moss
Summary: Tai tells Sora his deepest thoughts and anxieties. Does Sora trust Tai more than Matt? Read it for a slushy kiss scene or two involving Tai and Sora!


Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.The production company does.This is just a loyal fan's work.All characters displayed in this story are owned and copyrighted by the company.Please don't sue me,I'm flat broke,honest!  
  
Author's Notes- Yay! It's the 2nd(and final)chapter.It's also a bit more romantic so,be prepared for lots of slushy love here! Again,all C&Cs welcome,contact me in the usual ways if you want to ask anything.Remember,ask me before you take any of my fics for a web site or something.Thank you and enjoy!  
  
'Pebbles on the Shore. Part 2 of 2'.A Digimon Fanfic by Jay Moss-  
  
  
"Tai?"  
  
The very familiar voice of a girl was heard by Tai.He turned around to see Sora standing before him,looking concerned for him.She stood next to him and joined him in looking out to the sea.  
  
"Tai,why did you leave?" Sora asked.  
  
"You know why I left,Sora!" Tai snapped back.  
  
"Because of your argument with Matt?" She asked,looking at Tai who just kept looking out into the ocean. "Tai,you know what Matt's like.He doesn't like being told what to do."  
  
Tai made an angry sound,grabbed a large pebble and threw it down into the water as hard as he could.  
  
"Who said I was telling him what to do?" He shouted. "It's only just hit me that we could be here for a real long time,Sora.I'm talking years! By the time we leave,I could be old enough for a job! Even old enough for retirement! I've left my mum and dad and Kari behind and now,I may never see them again!"  
  
Tai fell onto the sand and sat down,curled up like a ball and fighting back tears.Sora could tell that Tai was really upset about this.She'd never seen him like this before.Of course,he'd been upset after losing a major Soccer match or something before but,she'd never seen him so frustrated that he was almost crying.Sora sat down on the sand too but,kept a small distance from Tai.  
  
"If we're going to survive in this strange place," Tai began, "We're going to need rules and stuff or else we'll end up at each other's throats.I mean,look at me and Matt earlier! In a few weeks time,we could be trying to kill one another,Sora!"  
  
Sora understood what Tai was saying.They needed some kind of leader or else the group would fail to co-operate at all.Co-operation and teamwork will be vital if they were ever going to defeat Devimon.All that Tai was trying to do was keep the peace.  
  
"But,no-one understands.That's why you all sided with Matt."  
  
"We didn't side with Matt.Tai,that's not it at all."  
  
"It is,Sora!" Tai shouted in her face.  
  
"If we all sided with Matt then,why did I come looking for you?" Sora shouted back.  
  
Tai slowly began to realise that they weren't taking sides at all.They were still his friends.Sora,Izzy,Joe,Mimi,TK and even Matt himself,they were still his friends.They just all had different views on what's the best way to survive.  
  
"Tai,we're your friends.But,we're also Matt's friends too.By fighting all the time,you two are leaving the rest of us with a hard decision to make.Who do we trust?" Sora told Tai sincerely.  
  
Tai looked at Sora.She was staring up at the blue sky,smiling like she didn't have a care in the world.'And here I am.' Tai thought. 'Worrying like crazy! Isn't that the kind of thing Joe would do?'  
  
"Sora,who do you trust?" Tai asked her.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you trust me or Matt most?"  
  
"Don't ask me that,Tai.I can't answer it."  
  
"Please,Sora!"  
  
Sora was silent for a few moments before moving a bit closer to Tai.She got so close that there was only a miniscule distance between their lips.  
  
"I...trust you,Tai." She answered.  
  
"Really?" Tai asked,moving his lips closer to Sora's.  
  
"Yes." Sora replied,moving her lips closer to Tai's.  
  
Slowly,their lips met for the first time.To start with,the kiss had no real passion but soon,Sora had her arms around Tai.Tai in turn,slipped off Sora's headgear and ran his hand through her hair.Eyes shut tight,they both pressed their lips harder against the other's before rolling along the sand with their arms firmly around one another and not at all worried about getting sand in their clothes.They soon rolled into the very shallow parts of the water.They finished their with Tai on top of Sora,holding her hands like if he'd let go,she'd vanish.Tai looked down at Sora with a caring smile on his face.Sora just looked up at him as if in a dream.Tai then stood up and helped her up onto her feet.They stared deeply into each other's eyes for a while before,holding hands,running and laughing in the sparkling blue ocean.Sora playfully splashed water at Tai for a few minutes before she dived under the water,pulling Tai down too.There,in the company of the fish,they engaged in the most electrifying kiss either of them had experienced.Of course,it wasn't long before they slowly had to go back above the water but,they still kept the love flowing by keeping their lips together when they came back up.They remained in that position until slowly,their lips parted and they were left smiling at each other.  
  
Afterwards,the two of them rested on the sand.Sora lay on her back with Tai positioned on his side next to her.  
  
"So,what now?" Tai asked,attempting to sound really manly.  
  
"I guess we should be getting back to the others.I told Biyomon and Agumon that I wouldn't be very long bringing you back.I've broken my own promise."  
  
"But,it was worth it,right?" Tai asked her.Sora sat up and looked at him,eye to eye with a beautiful smile.  
  
"Yeah,it was well worth it!" She said,happily before giving Tai a quick peck on the cheek and standing up,brushing sand off of her clothes.Tai also stood up,noticing that Sora was scratching her neck.  
  
"What's wrong with your neck,Sora?" He asked.  
  
"Oh,it's nothing.Just some sand that won't get off." Sora responded,scrathing aggressively.Tai smiled and took Sora's arms and placed them by her side.He then proceeded to give her a soothing shoulder rub which Sora actually enjoyed.She felt so relaxed that she sat back down on the sand as Tai made the experience even more enjoyable by kissing her on the side of her neck.After a few moments,Sora turned around and wrapped her arms around Tai,falling to sleep as she did.Tai looked up.They been here for the best part of the day.It was now evening and Tai could feel it getting colder as he picked up Sora in his arms and walked her back through the forest behind him to the campsite and the others.  
  
***  
  
When Tai reached the site he saw that the other people and the Digimons were asleep.He slowly laid Sora down to rest next to Biyomon before kissing her on the forehead.Just then,Matt called Tai from up in a tree above him.  
  
"Tai." He called down quietly. "Welcome back,man!" He said with a friendly smile.  
  
"Thanks man,and I'm sorry about earlier." Tai apologised.  
  
"Don't sweat it,are you going to sleep now?"  
  
"No,there's just something I need to do first.What about you?"  
  
"I will in a minute."  
  
Tai smiled up at Matt.As he made his way back through the forest,the sound of Matt's harmonica became more and more distant.  
  
***  
  
Tai didn't know where he was.  
  
Tai didn't know why he was here.  
  
Tai didn't know how long he would remain in the Digital World.  
  
The one thing that Tai did know was that Sora had taught him something today.  
  
Everyone was behind him.With friends like her,Matt,the others and the Digimon to help him find the answers to his questions,he knew that Devimon would someday be defeated and that peace and harmony would return to the Digiworld or whatever it was that Gennai told him.  
  
Tai reached down to the ground and picked up a small pebble.He tossed it out as far as he could.It bounced and skimmed across the water this time.Tai walked away,smiling to himself.  
  
"Still got it!" He said cheerfully as he went back into the forest for the night.  
  
The End.  
  
Author's footnotes- Okay,admittedly this two part mini-series wasn't up to my usual Mimato standards but,I'm not too into the characters of Tai and Sora as Matt and Mimi are my favourite characters in Digimon and incidently,my favourite couple in the world of Digimon fandom.I felt like doing a Tai/Sora fic for a change and although it took a while,it wasn't too much of a chore as I'd thought it'd be.Again,I'm making the guys really sensitive and the girls almost like their healing hands(The prospect of a fanfic involving Mimi/Matt and Sora/Tai playing Doctors and Nurses springs to mind,lol)! Ever since I began watching animated T.V shows,I always wondered what a huge burden it must be to be the leader of the gang.For example,Lion-O from Thundercats was perhaps one of the youngest of the Thundera natives,yet he was in charge.Another example is Optimus Prime from the early Transformers series who struggled so much as leader of the Autobots,he died about 4 times if you count the Japan-only adventures of the 'Robots in Disguise'.Tai is no different to these two examples.He is young but,is given the chance to lead the Digi-destined to victory and in the first part of this fic,I went deep into Tai's mind to reveal just how afraid he is.He knows he's not indestructable like Gerry Anderson's puppet hero Captain Scarlet.He knows he doesn't have the know-how to control a huge bio-mechanical robot as seen in Shin Seiki Evangelion and he knows that he doesn't have as many catchphrases or a 1982 GMC Custom Van like Mr.T.But,my point is this:He's been chosen to lead the gang through thick and thin.Yes,he knows it's going to be a struggle but,he's a determined young lad.  
  
Okay,back to reality(wallops self with sponge hammer),I do hope you've enjoyed this fic.Not my greatest,I agree.It's just to keep your attention before my next Mimato fic series.Thank you all very much for reading this and your continued support! It means a lot to me.God bless you all! 


End file.
